


The Apple Doesn't Roam Far From the Tree

by irishfino



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, F/M, harrison isn't body snatch to death, westwells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6248737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishfino/pseuds/irishfino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harrison meets Ace Reporter Iris West at the annual Halloween party hosted at S.T.A.R. Labs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Apple Doesn't Roam Far From the Tree

                 Harrison hated Halloween. Halloween meant the annual S.T.A.R. Labs costume party, and costumes meant judging, and judging meant picking out the best costume in a sea of uber talented nerdlings. Which was precisely why he gave up his judging position to someone else this year. He didn’t know who was picked out of the hat and he didn’t much care as long as it wasn’t up to him.

                S.T.A.R. Labs was positively buzzing with excitement as he made his way around. He received many compliments on his costume: a simple apple tree. When prompted, he replied that he was the tree from which the fabled apple hit Newton on the head. As the party went on and his reply remained the same, he was complimented on matching his outfit with his date for the evening. He was confused, of course, he hadn’t brought a date at all; it made it easier to slip away quietly without a second person to sneak out.

                “Harrison!” called a male voice. “I found your date! She was trying to sneak away, the naughty apple.”

                Oh, _God_ , why him. And he couldn’t run away, that would reflect badly on both him and the innocent apple who looked like a goddamn goddess, hello!

                “Thank you, Harold, for ruining our escape plan,” Harrison said lightly. Harold, who looked ridiculous as the Tin Man, looked properly chastised if a little silver about the eyes.

                “Sorry, Harrison,” the Tin Man said before making his escape.

                “I apologize, Miss Apple,” Harrison said smoothly. “My colleagues worry for me.”

                “I have to admit, I did come willingly when he asked if I knew where my date, Harrison Wells, was,” replied the apple. God she was gorgeous. What he wouldn’t give for a taste of her sweet juicy core. “Iris West, CCPN,” she said, offering her hand.

                He took her hand gently. Soft and warm. He grinned somewhat rakishly as he bent at the waist and kissed her hand in dramatic fashion. “Dr. Harrison Wells, as you know.” He righted himself and smiled. Miss West was flustered by him in a way that pleased him immensely because it was his doing, not an overly eager fan spewing their eagerness all over his face.

                “Well, Dr. Wells,” Iris said softly, “I suppose I am your date for the rest of this evening.”

                He offered her his arm. “I suppose you are. And, perhaps after this, we’ll schedule a dinner date, yes?”

                “Are you – I’d – yes.”

                He loved the way she stuttered shyly. “And, perhaps, a coffee date. A lunch date. A wedding date.”

                Her laughter chimed pleasantly in his ears. “It’s a date.”

                Maybe his Halloween parties weren’t so bad after all.


End file.
